


Magical

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani thought that he'd left high school behind him, but his old nemesis has started at the same university, so he decides to get a little revenge.





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



Dani was sitting in the library studying when he saw someone that he thought he'd left in the past.

Jorge.

They used to go to the same high school, and they had been the only two kids with magic, so of course they played a few tricks on each other. But over the years it had all got a little out of hand.

The last time that they saw each other, Dani had been cursed to walk around in his boxers for the day. No matter how many layers he tried to put on, they all vanished the second that they made contact with his skin.

And he'd had a final to sit.

Even though it was two years ago, Dani's cheeks still burned at the thought of it, and he decided to get a little bit of revenge.

An evil grin crossed Dani's face when he thought about what he could do, and he left the library humming 'Weather With You' as he wandered past the table where Jorge was sitting.

It was petty, but it made him feel better.

***

The sound of engines blared out from the tv, Marc was playing his video games and Dany was trying to research.

"Do you mind turning that down a bit?" Dany asked, and Marc hit the pause button.

"I'll get my headphones." Marc smiled as he wandered through to his room, and he reappeared right in front of the tv wearing them as Dany went back to studying.

It was late when Marc finally switched off the tv, and he appeared next to Dany on the sofa, holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"How's the studying going?"

Dany let out a little groan, it said more than words ever could. "I should know all this stuff, my family are 'Guardians of the Unicorns'." Dany made the quotes in the air as his book fell onto the floor, before magically picking itself up and returning itself to its place on the bookshelf.

Marc nodded in appreciation as Dany wandered over to get the book back, he was too tired to use his magic, and he had been sitting on the sofa for so long that his legs were numb.

The smell of old books put a smile on his face, some of them had been in his family for hundreds of years, written in languages that no-one else understood anymore. Not without magic anyway.

He ran his fingers over the smooth leather, feeling the energy contained within it radiating out as the hairs on his arm stood on end.

Dany made himself comfy on the sofa again, Marc peering over his glasses so that he could read his textbook, so new and shiny compared to the ancient text he was holding.

There was a crackle of static electricity in the air, and then the power went out, leaving them both sitting in the dark.

"Typical." Dany let out a little sigh, and Marc held his hand out, a ball of light forming in the palm of his hand as he made his way to the door, Dany following him.

They wandered across the hallway, to the flat where the coven lived. The four of them were unable to be separated because of their powers, and one of them, Stoffel, had a habit of overloading the electrics when he was having fun with his boyfriend.

It was not only annoying for Dany, since reading by candlelight wasn't quite the same, but generating his own magical light was draining when all he wanted to do was relax at the end of the day.

Jo answered the door, his hair sticking up at funny angles, and in the background they could hear the sound of someone rushing to get dressed.

"Did Stoffel do this?"

"No, he's out at the cinema with Kevin." Jo looked confused, and it wasn't until he looked up and saw the little orb of light hovering above Marc and Dany that he realised what had happened.

He tried the light switch, but there was nothing.

"I'll go down and reset the fuses." Jo went to find the key for the fuse box, it was agreed that since Stoffel was the cause of all the fuses tripping, that one of the coven should be responsible for resetting the fuses when it happened.

"I'll come with you," Marc said, "Bring the light." Marc held his hand out to make another orb of light appear in his hand, and he gave it to Dany. "So you can finish studying."

"Thank you." Dany gave Marc a hug, as Jo came to the door with his hoodie wrapped around him, the chill in the air growing the longer that the power was out.

Dany turned to go back to his studying, and that was when he felt the ground shake. Marc fell into him, the shock making the orbs of light disappear, and Jo grabbed them both, pulling them into the doorway as the rumbling stopped.

"That wasn't me," Jo said, holding his hands up as Marcus ran through from the bedroom, rushing up to hug Jo.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Marcus rubbed at his eyes, yawning as a loud shriek came from down the hall.

The four of them charged towards the sound of the screams, banging on the door that appeared to be the source of the noise.

"Mate, are you okay?" Dany was gripping Marc's hand, stealing some of his energy so that he could walk through the door.

His stomach churned as he felt the door pass through him, the very atoms that made him all struggling to be free as he pulled himself together, unlocking the door so that the others could come in.

The screams were coming from the bedroom, and Dany steadied himself before throwing the door open.

A man was curled up in a ball on the floor, screaming for it all to stop as lightning kept striking him.

Dany tried to get close, but the second that he did, the lightning struck him. It was just a jolt, but he felt his skin burn, his arm hairs singed where it had hit.

"It's going to be okay, we'll help you." Dany looked to Jo, who was standing facing Marcus, their eyes shut as they held hands, and Dany knew what he could do to help.

He broke the circle so that he could hold hands with Jo and Marcus, and Marc did the same. There was a thud as Stoffel and Kevin landed in the centre of the circle, the lightning casting strange shadows over them as Kevin zipped up his jeans.

"We need your help." Jo turned to face the guy lying on the floor, the lightning still attacking him, and Stoffel blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"Everyone form a circle around him," Stoffel said, waving his arms for them to hurry into position, "I can use you to boost my powers."

Stoffel chanted something as Dany felt a shiver run down his spine, but the lightning was fading, and the guy rolled over on to his back, gasping for air as the lights flickered back on.

"Thank you."

Dany went to get a glass of water as Marc helped the guy sit up, flinching when the last little bit of static electricity shocked him.

"What's your name?" Marc asked, as the others stood around, still holding hands while Dany helped him take a sip of water.

"Jorge." His eyes flashed green as he took a deep breath, there was no knowing what other effects the magic could have had on him.

"Is this a spell gone wrong?" Dany asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I don't think so, I just transferred here, so I haven't had any classes yet."

Dany shook his head, it could be the unintended side effect of a random potion, unwittingly cast upon Jorge by mistake, but from the way that lightning had been out to get him, Dany felt that it was something more sinister.

"We should tell the head of year."

"Agreed."

***

A couple of weeks passed, and no-one could figure out what had happened to Jorge. It was all put down to an accident, a misquoted chant, or a random meeting of two different potions.

And then Jorge saw Dani strolling towards him in the cloister, a grin on his face as he walked past.

Jorge had no proof that it was Dani who had cursed him, but deep down he was sure of it.

He thought about telling the head of year, but Dani would just say that it was an accident, and that would be the end of the matter. Dani might have to attend a few extra classes until he could prove that he could control his magic, but that wasn't punishment enough for how much Dani had made him suffer.

An evil grin crossed his face as he thought of the perfect punishment for Dani.

*

Jorge had the same class as Dani, and he was relieved when he saw Marc and Dany sitting at the front, books out and ready to learn.

Marc waved for him to come over and sit with them, and Jorge tried to keep his eyes off Dani as he wandered past, the air shimmering as he scattered the pale pink dust near him.

He'd made sure that it was targeted to him, using an old photo from their high school yearbook. So at least he didn't have to worry about accidentally cursing anyone else.

Jorge couldn't keep the smile off his face as he chatted to Marc and Dany, and at the end of the lesson he watched as Dani darted through the crowds to avoid him.

He was certain that Dani had cursed him, and now he was going to have his revenge.

***

Dani woke up from the strangest dream, his mind reeling with all the random thoughts pinging around his head.

He headed down to the communal showers so that he could get ready for a long day of classes.

It was still early, and there weren't many people around, but he was sure that he could hear someone whispering.

He glanced around but there was no-one nearby, and he put it all down to a trick of the low ceiling and tiled walls in the shower block.

Once the water was running he felt his mind and body relax, until he heard someone talking about him.

"That guy is so tiny, I wonder if he has a tiny dick?"

Dani felt rage well up through his body, and he peeked round the curtain to see that there was no-one else in the room with him.

They must have left.

He tried to put it out of his mind, but it was there nagging away at him while he ate his breakfast. Some people were just so rude, they should learn that they didn't have to say everything that crossed their mind out loud.

*

Three hours later and Dani was convinced he was going insane. It sounded like people were standing behind him and saying hateful things, only to have disappeared when he turned round.

Most of them were about his height, and he just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

He could make that happen if he wanted to.

*

By the end of the day, Dani was sure that it was karma, the balance of good and evil coming for him after he cursed Jorge.

Everywhere he went he could hear what people were thinking about him, every negative thought they had broadcast directly into his brain as he tried to block it all out, but none of his spells were working.

The more it drained him the louder that the voices got, until it all got too much.

"Stop it! Stop thinking about me!"

Dani collapsed in a heap on the ground, the snow cushioning his fall, his hands covering his face as he rocked on the ground.

The voices only grew louder, he could feel everyone staring at him, all thinking the same thing.

_That guy is crazy._

Dani couldn't hear himself screaming for all the voices in his head, and it wasn't until he felt fire against his skin that he opened his eyes to see a blond guy crouched in front of him, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?"

Dani shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he let the blond guy draw him into a hug.

"I'm Kevin."

Dani took a deep breath, the warmth of Kevin's hand keeping him grounded as he focused on him and nothing else.

"Dani."

"What happened?" Kevin offered him a tissue, and Dani blew his nose, aware that he probably looked a mess.

"I can hear what people are thinking about me." Dani was still rocking on the spot, but his mind felt calmer.

It wasn't until he looked up that he saw why.

Kevin had cast a ring of fire around them, scaring everyone else off. There was no-one for Dani to hear.

"I think I know who can help."

*

Dany was picking at his pasta as he carefully read through his textbooks. It was one of the newer ones, he didn't dare eat around his ancient ones. His parents would probably disown him if he got tomato sauce on the family heirlooms.

Marc appeared in the middle of the living room, and Dany envied the fact that he seemed to have an almost unlimited amount of energy. Although from the number of cans of Red Bull that were piling up in the kitchen, he was sure that Marc must feel drained sometimes too.

He was still only human.

"Coffee?" Marc held out the cup for Dany, and he smiled as he accepted it.

"Thank you." Dany offered him the remains of his pasta, and Marc ate quickly, smiling as he told Dany all about his day.

There was a knock on the door, and Dany could hear Kevin's soft voice drifting in.

He stood up to answer it, but Marc beat him to it by teleporting.

"That's really annoying." Dany gave Marc a playful nudge as he smiled, Marc's grin shining out as he opened the door.

It faded the second that he saw Kevin had someone with him, someone who looked distressed.

"Someone's cursed Dani with telepathy." Kevin held the door as Dani glanced around, creeping into the flat as Marc nodded.

"Dany, can you make another one of those charms that prevents curses?" Marc led Dani to the sofa as Kevin said goodbye, their small living room was barely big enough for two, but with four it was claustrophobic.

"Yes, but I need to go and get some… supplies." Dany held out his hand. "Can you give me a boost?"

"You need to do something about your energy." Marc took Dany's hand, as Dany let out a groan.

"When I started uni, I was your height, and now look at me." Dany towered over both Marc and Dani, and he wasn't even sure that he was finished growing yet. "Growing is stealing all of my energy right now."

There was the crackle of electricity in the air, and Dany smiled as he disappeared off into the unicorn realm.

Marc thought about offering Dani a coffee, but he appeared agitated enough, and he walked him round to the kitchen so that he could make him a hot chocolate. He didn't want to use any of his magic around him in case it combined to make things worse.

Dani sat on a stool in the kitchen, glad for some breathing space, and he wondered why the curse didn't work when Marc and his friends were around.

_He's cute, I wonder if he's single. Marc, you shouldn't be thinking about that now, he clearly needs your support._

"What did you say?" Dani looked at Marc with confusion, and Marc rushed across. "Did you just say that I was cute?"

Marc blushed, his cheeks burning as he realised what Dani had heard. "No, but I thought it."

Dani leant in for a kiss, his soul on fire as Marc's lips met his, and before he knew it they were tumbling onto Marc's sofa, Dani straddling Marc as he deepened the kiss, all his worries fading away.

*

It took Dany hours to make the charm, but time moved differently in the unicorns' realm, and he appeared back in his own world after only twenty minutes.

He was greeted by the sight of Marc and Dani making out noisily on the sofa, and they both froze when he coughed.

"I made the charm." Dany held up the thin metallic looking chain, the light reflecting off it made rainbows appear.

"Thank you." Dani rushed up for a hug, and Dany draped the charm around his neck. He admired the charm, and Marc smiled as Dani sat down next to him on the sofa.

Dany didn't ask why Marc had a cushion covering his lap.

"What is it made of?" Dani asked, still mesmerised by it.

"Unicorn hair, weaved together to make a chain." Dany saw the flicker of concern that flashed across Dani's face. "Don't worry, no unicorns were harmed, they gave their hair willingly to protect you."

"Dany's their guardian." Marc explained, and Dany nodded. It was a big responsibility, but his family had always had this role.

"Wow." Dani tucked the chain under his t-shirt, the faint glow of rainbows still radiating out. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome." Dany clicked his fingers and three books flew under his arm, his coffee cup leaping into his hand. "I'll see you guys later."

Dany headed down the corridor to see if Jorge was free, at least it would save him having to walk through the snow to go to the library.

He knocked on Jorge's door, but someone else answered, and Dany had to check that he'd definitely knocked on the right door.

"Is Jorge in?"

"No, he's at band rehearsals. I'm his roommate, Nico." He fidgeted with his glasses, and his smile shone out, making Dany feel at ease.

"Nice to meet you." Dany could feel his cheeks getting warm, and he tried not to stare at Nico, but he was just so handsome.

"I've just set up my coffee machine, would you like a fresh cup?"

Dany looked down at his near empty coffee cup, and nodded, unable to form a whole sentence.

"I'd like that."


	2. Enchanted

Dany watched Marc down his fourth can of Red Bull, and he was starting to wonder why he wasn't dead yet.

Exam season had hit them all hard, and Dany was wondering if he could slip through into the unicorn realm so that he would have more time to study, but he was sure that someone had to stay and watch out for Marc.

The hiss as Marc opened another can dragged Dany out of his thoughts, and he winced as Marc started to chug it.

"You might want to lay off them."

"It's fine, the last exams are today, then I'm going to party until I drop." Marc sipped at the can, but Dany still wasn't convinced. As long as he made it to tonight, he'd have Dani around to help him get Marc to bed, since he was sure that after the exams he'd be too tired to transport him there.

Dany checked one last time that he had all the ingredients for his practical exam, it was ambitious, but he wasn't going to settle for anything less than an A.

He was going to make a unicorn appear, and then send them home to their realm.

*

Dany had left Jorge looking after Marc, just in case, and now he was just waiting for it all to be over.

He caught sight of something out the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Nico sitting next to him, but when he reached out to hold his hand, the image distorted.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." Nico blew him a kiss before the astral projection dissipated, drifting away on the wind.

"Daniil Kvyat?"

"That's me." Dany hurried towards the assessment hall, and he had a smile on his face as he set everything up.

He was going to amaze them all.

*

Jorge took the can of Red Bull away from Marc before he could even open it, but Marc looked like Jorge was in danger of getting bitten if he didn't return it.

"I promised Dany that I wouldn't let you drink any more."

"My exams are done." Marc pouted, but Jorge wasn't having any of it.

"Exactly, you don't need it now." Jorge stuffed the can into his jeans, smiling as he sat back.

But he didn't know Marc that well if he thought he could win that easily.

Marc lunged for Jorge, knocking him back on the sofa as he tried to wrestle the can out of Jorge's hands, and it ended with them rolling on to the floor, grappling at each other as Marc tried to get Jorge's jeans open.

"Having fun without me?"

Marc froze, looking round to see Dani standing in the door way, and when Jorge sat up that was all it took for the barely concealed anger on Dani's face to bubble over.

"I hope you two are happy together."

Dani stormed off, and Marc slumped on to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was in no fit state to go after Dani, and Jorge sighed, teleporting to where Dani was.

"How did you find me?" Dani was sitting outside the block, slumped against the wall as rainbows mockingly surrounded him, the sunlight reflecting off his chain.

Jorge untucked his chain from under his t-shirt. "Matching jewellery, remember?"

Dany had forgotten to mention that the chains were drawn to each other, tugging at them whenever the other was near, but neither of them trusted the other enough to actually take the chains off.

"I was stopping your already hyperactive boyfriend from drinking his sixth can of Red Bull." Jorge fished the can out of his jeans, handing it to Dani who wrinkled up his nose.

"Oh."

"Dany asked me to save him from himself while he was at his exam."

"I should go and apologise to him." Dani scurried off, leaving Jorge to zip up his jeans as he followed Dani back up to Marc's room.

Jorge was just going to peek in the door, check that they were both okay, when he heard a scream.

He rushed in to see Marc writhing on the floor as though he was having a seizure, and Dani was trying to calm him with his words.

Jorge froze, trying to work out what to do, and he saw his chain floating up as it gravitated towards the one on Dani's neck.

"The chains, put them on Marc." Jorge fumbled with the catch, his nails scraping against his neck as his frustration got the better of him, but then he felt it give, and he placed it around Marc's neck, watching it glow as Dani wrapped his chain around Marc's wrist.

There were rainbows shooting out of the chains, and Jorge assumed it was working, but then Marc rolled on to his side as though he was going to be sick.

"Guess wh-"

Dany stared at Marc as wings shot out of his back, leaving him gasping for air as he tentatively flapped his new wings, the purest white feathers that shimmered in the light.

"I told you not to drink all those cans of Red Bull."

Jorge and Dani were glaring at him, and Dany shrugged, his good mood fading as he saw the state that Marc was in.

"Has he been cursed?"

"If he has, your charms have stopped working." Dani held up Marc's wrist so he could see the glowing chain of unicorn hair.

"Oh…"

*

"Ready for a party?" Nico stuck his head round the door, and Dany looked up from his book, rubbing his eyes as he blinked a few times.

"I have a tiny emergency that I have to fix first."

"It's not an emergency, this is awesome!" Marc bounced through to the living room, as Dani and Jorge pulled equally unimpressed faces, and Dany resisted the urge to say how alike they looked.

Dani squeaked as Marc wrapped him up in his wings, but it quickly turned into gasps and moans as they made out, Dani pressed against the wall as Marc's wings started roaming under Dani's clothes.

"Bedroom, please." Dany put up with a lot, but there were limits. "Nico, can you hand me that can?"

Nico wandered over, passing Dany the can so that he could study the ingredients.

"The charm has reacted with all the extra magical energy that's sloshing through Marc's veins. It had to do something with it, so it gave him wings."

Nico sniggered, but Dany's death stare had him apologising.

"I need to go ask for some advice from my family." Dany stood up, making sure he was dressed, and Nico nodded.

"I'll cancel the party." Nico held Dany's hand, and Dany shook his head.

"Pizza and video games instead?" Dany wanted to just relax with friends, and it didn't matter what they did.

"I'm sure the coven will be up for that."

"Watch out for Marc, okay?" Dany looked at Jorge when he said it, although he'd seen the look of fear on Jorge's face when he'd arrived.

"We will."

*

Dany fell back through from home, and he landed on grass, confusing him until he saw Jo sitting there, showing off his powers as Marc watched with child-like wonder.

"Do I get to keep them?"

"No. Once the extra magical energy wears off, so will the wings." Dany fished out a small box from his pocket. It was jet black with the finest silver details, and when he opened it the chains pulled towards it.

Marc took the chains off with a pout on his face, but it didn't last long. Rainbows were shooting out of the box as the charms curled around each other.

"Do you two think you can call a truce now?"

Dani and Jorge nodded, and Marc wrapped them both up in his wings, leaving them all laughing.

Dany forced the box shut, leaving it on a shelf before flopping down onto the sofa, draping himself over Nico as the coven sat tangled together in the middle.

"Pizza is on its way." Nico brushed a strand of hair out of Dany's face, making him blush.

"Thank you, I don't think anyone's got the energy to cook after today." Dany reached out to hold Nico's hand, intertwining their fingers as the energy flowed between them.

"How did your practical exam go?"

Dany grinned. "I got an A."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
